1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a body structure of a vehicular rear lamp attachment portion.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-234384 (JP 2002-234384 A) discloses an attachment structure of a vehicular lamp. In the structure, at least two engagement portions are provided along one side end portion of the lamp with a specified gap being interposed therebetween. The two engagement portions are engaged with a vehicle body, so that the one side end portion of the lamp is positioned in an engagement direction of the engagement portions and that the lamp is attached to the vehicle body. In JP 2002-234384 A, an auxiliary engagement portion is provided between the two engagement portions of the lamp. The auxiliary engagement portion is engaged with the vehicle body in the engagement direction of the engagement portions and can adjust an engagement position thereof along the engagement direction of the engagement portions.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-016812 (JP 2003-016812 A) discloses a vehicular lamp that has a function as a rear side marker lamp in addition to a function as a rear lamp. A bulb is directed forward and attached to a housing, and irradiation light of the bulb is partially emitted to the side as rear side marker light through an outer lens. In JP 2003-016812 A, plural prism steps are provided on a back surface of a rear reflex reflector that is arranged between the bulb and an outer lens portion in front of the bulb. The plural prism steps reflect incident light from the bulb as the rear side marker light to the outer lens portion on the side.
Here, drawing depth of a side outer panel in a vehicle width direction is limited due to a design restriction, a restriction during a process, or the like. For this reason, it has been difficult to arrange a light source in a side portion of a rear combination lamp, the side portion advancing to the side outer panel side. Therefore, it has been difficult to include the side portion of the rear combination lamp, which advances to the side outer panel side, in a light emitting region for a purpose of improved design or the like.